1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ink-jet printer configured to perform printing by ejecting ink from an ink-jet head.
2. Related Art
In an ink-jet printer, ink mist is generated by ink ejection from an ink-jet head. The ink mist causes contamination inside the printer. Also, the ink mist may deteriorate print image quality by adhering to paper to be printed.
To counter this problem, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-284058 discloses an ink-jet printer including a mist collector. The mist collector in the ink-jet printer sets a collection duct at a negative pressure by a sirocco fan, and collects ink mist by suctioning air containing the ink mist through an opening of the collection duct.